


I Had A Bad Day

by ItsLivvvy



Series: Prompt Me A/B/O Style [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Drunk Harry, Drunkenness, Fluff, Larry Sylinson, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Verse, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, just fluffy fluff, larry - Freeform, thats it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsLivvvy/pseuds/ItsLivvvy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes home late that night a drunken mess. Louis, as a faithful omega, helps his alcohol soaked alpha into bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Had A Bad Day

I was awoken by the door slamming. A couple loud foot stomps and a loud bang.

"Fucking shit!"Harry slurred and I dragged myself from bed.

"Harry, where have you been? I was worried."I said standing in front of his collapsed form on the floor. He looked up at me and smiled.

"I was just out drinking Lou, I'm fine."He slurred."I had a bad day." 

"What kind of bad day?"I asked picking him up off the floor and getting him on his feet.

"Some asshole at work, uh, called me a shitty alpha because I, fuck, was mated to you."He rubbed his nose against my cheek as I nudged him forward."I almost hit the guy, but Li, uh, Li-"He paused and I filled in for him.

"Liam." 

"Yeah, he took me out. We got trashed."He hiccuped twice before we got to the bedroom. He then leaned over and threw up on the floor.  
"I'm so sorry Lou."He slurred wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

"It's OK babe."I cooed. I wiped up his vomit as he leaned against the wall. He fell asleep and I laughed. I pet his hair and pulled his face into my neck.

"Harry, baby, wake up."I whispered and he snorted."Lou, five more minutes."He grumbled cuddling into my neck. I pushed him off of me and got up into bed. He whined and followed me up slowly and clumsily. He practically fell on top of me and cuddled his face into my neck.

"I love ya."He mumbled before falling asleep.

"I love you too, you giant idiot."I whispered letting my heavy eyelids close and fade to black.

**Author's Note:**

> (Yo hey if you want to give me a prompt do whatever it is that you're supposed to do on here. Comment or something love you bye)


End file.
